The Life of Shoko
by Mr. EB
Summary: What was Shoko's life actually like before she took on the quest to steal Princess Bubblegum's amulet? This story follows Shoko's life, from when she was born, to when she decided to take this dangerous quest.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Authour's Note: My first fanfic! I got the idea for this from the recent Adventure Time episode, "The Vault". Enjoy!**

It all began in a small village in the woods, where little Shoko was born. Her parents were poor, and struggling with alcohol and drug abuse. In fact, that's what they spent almost all the money they could get their dirty hands on. The tiny amount of other money they had was spent on food.

"The only thing important in life is a great laptop. The smaller things aren't the most important things." Shoko's parents would always say. They always wanted to get a great laptop, but the ones they would always find would be in bad condition with broken keys or just simply wouldn't turn on. Shoko's parents would trade anything for a nice laptop. They traded their old home, most of their money, some of their drugs, and even Shoko's older sister.

Shoko was always a fighter since the beginning. Her parents constantly abused her, but Shoko wouldn't go down without a fight. She would punch and kick her parents until they would lock her in the little shack outside their tent-home. One time, she was locked away for a week, but Shoko found some old water in a bucket in the back, and ate some mice.

* * *

One day, when Shoko was only 6 years old, her parents discovered where they could find a great laptop. They picked up little Shoko while she was sleeping and packed her in a big bag. Luckily, there were still some breathing holes so she could still breathe.

After what seemed like days, Shoko was finally dumped out of the bag. She fell onto the hard and wet floors of the sewer. Shoko looked up and saw her dad holding a knife.

"Stay still little Shoko, we just agreed to trade one of your arms for a _very _nice laptop. It's big and black, all the keys are there. It's gonna be great. We are gonna have so much fun searching for crack." Shoko's father explained.

Shoko screamed and kicked but her mother grabbed her shoulders and held her with such a grip that Shoko could not move, no matter how hard she tried. Her dad grabbed her right arm and swung the knife very switftly down, severing it from her body. Blood poured from her open wound, making a stream that mixed with the sewers making a smell mixed with feces and blood.

Shoko barfed out blood at the sight of her own blood and then she passed out from all the blood she lost.

"Perfect. Now time to get that laptop!" Her mother exclaimed.

Shoko's parents quickly wrapped up Shoko's wound and dragged her body with them to a strange man ahead who was selling the laptop. He wore a torn black shirt and he had slender green arms and legs. His stomach was so thin, that it looked like it was stretched across his body.

"Ah, there's that nice, pretty arm you were telling me about. I am going to add that to my expanding little girl arm collection!" The laptop salesman said as he licked his lips.

"Yeah, yeah whatever creepy old man. Just give us that laptop!" Shoko's mother exclaimed.

They handed Shoko's severed arm over and took the laptop from the man's hands.

"Have fun with your laptop! I know I will have fun with this arm!" The laptop salesman laughed.

Shoko's parents left the sewers with Shoko in the bag once again. After a few hours they arrived back at their tent. They locked Shoko up in the shed again and then began enjoying their laptop. But after awhile, they discovered they had no WiFi access and angrily threw the laptop across the tent. Maybe this isn't the miracle laptop they were thinking of...

* * *

The abuse got worse over the next two years. Shoko's parents would cut her face, chest, and back very deep that it reached her bones. One day, her parents became very drunk and kidnapped Shoko once again and brought her up a mountain to a dojo. "We pick you up in a few hours, have fun!" They said under drunken whispers.

Lost and depressed, the only thing Shoko could do was enter the dojo and see what is in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Fighter in Training

Chapter 2: Fighter in Training

**Authour's Note: Here is chapter 2! I will try to update every day or every two days. Oh, and I forgot this earlier: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it...**

The large double doors slowly creaked open as Shoko entered. The room was a large hall, with multiple doors on each side. At the end sat an old man, who was meditating behind a large pool that held a large amount of stones. As he meditated, the old man threw some stones in. Beside him was an old cane, it seemed to be made of birch wood.

The old man's skin was dark blue. His large, bushy white eyebrows covered his eyes, only revealing the bottom half of them. His beard covered his mouth and was about a meter long.

"Welcome, young one. What brings you here?" The old man asked, still meditating and keeping his eyes closed.

"My parents dropped me off here. Said they were going to pick me up in a few hours." Shoko answered skeptically.

"What is with your right arm? Is it gone with invisibility magic?"

"No, it's gone, gone. My parents chopped it off and traded it for a laptop." Shoko said, her sentence slowly getting quieter.

"I see... Good laptops are the only thing you need in life." The old man said, slowly opening his eyes.

"That's what my parents always told me... I never understood it." Shoko answered.

"You said your parents were coming back? Don't worry. You can play around with the equipment if you like. Just be careful." The old man said as he opened his eyes. One eye was brown and the other was pure white.

"Ok." Shoko answered as she walked over to a sword.

She picked it up and walked over to a dummy that was made of wood, and swung the sword in a straight line, cutting the dummy cleanly in half. The old man walked over with his cane in hand.

"Good work. I have never seen an eight year old girl do that with only her left hand." The old man said.

"Wait, how do you know my age?" Shoko asked suspiciously.

"By meditating, I see everything that happens in this world. I even knew you were coming." The old man answered.

"Then why did you ask about my arm?"

"...Never mind that. Would you like to train with my other students and me?"

"Sure, why not? What else would I do?"

* * *

They both walked over to the yard in the back of the dojo, where the students were training. They fought each other with swords and with fists. Some even shot small disks out of the sky with arrows from afar.

"Whoa... I wanna learn how to fight like that!" Shoko ran over to a student and almost got cut by his sword.

"Whoops! Sorry little girl, I didn't see you." The student said, lowering his sword.

"Shoko! Be careful! I doubt you are good enough to take these guys head on. Besides, you only have one arm!" The old man called from across the yard.

"Sorry." Shoko said as she ran back to the old man.

"Now let's begin from stage one. Pick up this axe and throw it at that target over there." The old man pointed at a target, only a few yards away.

Shoko walked over and lifted the axe with her left hand. It was very heavy, so at the start, Shoko could barely lift it. But after using all her strength, she managed to lift it and throw it, hitting the bull's-eye on the target.

All the students stopped what they were doing and stared and Shoko, who just looked back and smiled. One of the female ones walked over.

"How could you do that? You're so young!"

"My parents always abused me. So I fought back." Shoko replied.

Everyone gasped. "Why would someone do that to such a cute young child?"

The old man stepped up. "I think we found a Warrior. Not the rank, but the species. These humanoids always know how to fight. Even with just one arm."

Everyone gasped once again. "Shoko, you should stay and train!"

"I can't. My parents should be here soon. Maybe some other time though. But I can begin Stage Two now! I will carry on when I return later." Shoko sighed.

"Perfect! Now let's begin." The old man grinned.

* * *

They trained for days, weeks, months, years. But during this time, Shoko's parents never came back. She knew they were lying. She knew they hated her. But she didn't care. She hated them too.


	3. Chapter 3: Vengeance and Pain

Chapter 3: Vengeance and Pain

**Authour's Note: GASP! What's this? 2 chapters in one day? That's madness! Remember to read and review.**

Five years have passed since Shoko was abandoned at the dojo. She became the strongest there, even being able to beat the master. Anyone who challenged her was struck down extremely quickly by the thirteen year old. Eventually, Shoko became bored of doing the same stuff every day, so she decided to leave the dojo and begin adventuring the land. Half of her wanted to get revenge on her parents by doing criminal activities, while the other half wanted to just adventure for no apparent reason.

* * *

One night, Shoko had a dream about her life before she was abandoned at the dojo. She remembered the pain of the whips and hands. She remembered the pain of her parched throat and empty stomach when she was locked away in the shack. She remembered the pain of her right arm being chopped off and the smell of the sewers.

"Aaaaaaah!" Shoko screamed as she awoke from her dream.

She looked around, remembering she was safe in the dojo, but she had a new feeling. She had the feeling of despair and revenge. Why didn't she get a happy life? Did all kids go through abuse? Were parents actually there to hurt and abuse their child? She didn't know. But she wanted others to feel her pain.

"I will have my revenge..." She whispered in her head.

* * *

Shoko hopped out of bed and put her training clothes on. It was still midnight, but she wanted to leave and begin her revenge. She left her room and went into frenzy. She took a training sword and began killing each student, one by one. She chopped off heads, arms, legs, and torsos, leaving the room and letting their blood flow like rivers. She eventually arrived at the entrance hall, where the master was meditating.

"Why Shoko? Why have you done this? I thought you were happy here. But that doesn't matter anymore. I will have to kill you before you end more lives!" The old man/master shouted.

He leaped off of his seat and held his cane in his hand. He swung it at Shoko, but she blocked it with her blade. The swung their weapons at each other, but they kept deflecting their opponent's strike. Shoko saw an opening after she deflected one of the master's attacks, and stabbed her blade into his ribs. The master wailed in pain, but he kept swinging as blood poured from the open wound.

Shoko saw another opening and leapt into the air, driving her blade into the master's forehead. He stood motionless, but then fell backwards, dead. Shoko walked over and pulled her sword out of his forehead, his brain stuck to it. She pulled it off, with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Glob, why have I done this? It's too late now. I must continue my revenge until everyone feels my pain." She cried over her master's corpse and then took his body buried it underneath the apple tree outside the dojo.

After waving goodbye and saying some words of forgiveness, she set out into the rising sun's direction with sword in hand.

* * *

After travelling for what seemed like days, Shoko finally found a vast plain. No wildlife seemed to be here. It was the perfect spot for an afternoon nap. She laid down next to a rock underneath a tree and set off into a peaceful sleep.

Shoko was awoken suddenly by some licking. She sat up quickly and pulled out her sword. In front of her was a tiger. It was large and kind of chubby. It was white and had blue eyes. It looked confused.

"What do you want?" Shoko growled.

The tiger backed up and lunged at Shoko. She fought back and sliced the tiger's stomach open, and it fell over breathing heavily. Shoko immediately felt sadness well up in her and she began to cry. Using the small amount of bandages she brought with her in her pack, she covered the cut on the tiger's stomach.

"There you go. I hope I didn't hurt you that much..." Shoko sighed.

The tiger got up and began licking Shoko again. She laughed and began petting the tiger on the back. Maybe she found one good friend after all.


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Act

Chapter 4: The Night Act

**Authour's Note: I am making my chapters at least 700 words long. Please tell me if you think my previous chapters were too short. Also tell me if you think my characters are too dull or shallow or if Shoko is out-of-character. This chapter is going to be longer. If you like chapters this long better than the shorter format of the others, please let me know. Enjoy!**

**P.S: I am going to rewrite a little bit of my previous chapters.**

Shoko tamed the large, white tiger she met a few days ago. She taught it how to fight, and potty trained it. She also learned how to ride it, letting her move across the barren landscape faster. Even after bonding with it, Shoko still couldn't come up with a name for it. After days of travel Shoko came upon a small village of Fluff People. Shoko knew she couldn't take them all on at once, so she decided to gain their trust, and then take them out. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't control herself. This had to be done.

Shoko rode into the village and saw a few of them playing soccer with the ball. She thought of a plan. First, she should gain the trust of the children, who would thank her for helping them. Shoko hopped off and approached the small Fluff Children. "Can I play too?" she asked.

"Sure, strange one-armed green lady. The teams are uneven without you but now they will be even! Come on in!" One of them said.

Shoko joined the uneven team and began playing. After scoring 10 goals for her team, she left. But while she was leaving, a monster emerged from the woods and grabbed one of the children. The monster was large and humanoid. It was purple and slimy, with eyes all over it's body. It raised the Fluff Kid to its mouth. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" The child screamed at the top of his puny lungs.

Shoko turned around and drew her sword out of her sheath. "I'll save you!" She called.

She lunged at the beast swung her sword rapidly, hitting its legs. The monster growled and dropped the Fluff Kid, who hit his head and became unconscious. The monster swung his large arms around, but Shoko used this opportunity to leap on its arms and climb its body. She reached the top of the monster's shoulders and swung her sword again, cutting the monster's head cleanly off. The monster melted into a puddle of purplish liquid, which Shoko fell into. She shortly emerged from it, covered in the purple liquid.

The other Fluff Children carried the unconscious one and thanked Shoko as they passed by. One of the parents who was watching the soccer game earlier ran to Shoko. "Thank you so much for saving my son. How could I ever repay you?" The mom asked.

"Um... I am homeless, and I just randomly came across this village and I saw the kids playing soccer. I wanted to join. Could I maybe have a place to stay?" Shoko asked.

"Of course! You could also use a shower, could you?"

"Yup and thanks."

"No, thank you! Now come along."Shoko followed the woman smiling, knowing her brilliant plan was working so far.

Shoko went to her tiger. "Follow me, and then stay beside the building I stay in. During the night, I will come back to get you." The tiger nodded and began to follow her.

* * *

During the evening, Shoko was quickly known throughout the village, now everyone was thanking her as she walked down the street. She entered the woman's house, knowing that dinner was almost ready. At midnight, her plan would take place.

Shoko entered the bathroom before she went to bed. She fixed her long, black hair and let it fall down like a waterfall. She never cut it before. Shoko entered the shower and let the water fall on her, while thinking about the insane crime she would commit during the night. She knew it was wrong in her mind, but her body thought differently.

* * *

It was now midnight. Shoko glanced out the window of her room, seeing that all the houses had their lights off, signifying that everyone was asleep. She quietly slipped off of her bed and grabbed her sword. She exited her room and looked down the stairs. Everyone in the house was sleeping on the bottom floor. These stairs presented a challenge, as they creaked when stepped on. Shoko didn't want anyone to wake up, or they would signal the alarm that every house had. This alarm would call the others down to their aid.

Shoko quietly and slowly walked down the steps. They creaked and groaned with every step. At about halfway, Shoko heard footsteps. The kid's dad walked before her. "What are you doing? It's midnight! My son is asleep! Go back to your bed, woman!" He quietly yelled.

"No one tells me what to do." Shoko answered back.

She leaped off of the step she was on and drove her blade into his chest. He fell over without a sound. Next, Shoko entered the kid's room. He got up and stared at her, but before he could say anything, she stabbed her blade right through his heart.

Shoko darted out of the kid's room and entered the parent's room. The mom was there, trying to sleep. She got up and noticed the fluff-flesh covering Shoko's sword. She quickly reached over and rang the alarm next to her bed. Shoko drove her sword into the woman's lungs afterwards.

The alarm sounded and Shoko exited the house, running towards her tiger. She hopped on to it. "Go!" She yelled and the tiger darted out of the alley next to the houses.

People from the village began to run towards the house, but Shoko stopped them. She rode through the crowd, keeping the sword down, cutting off heads as she rode out of the village and into the dark forest resting in the back.


	5. Chapter 5: The Wooden Arm

Chapter 5: The Wooden Arm

**Authour's Note: Since nobody voted on chapter length, this one will be longer again. Keep voting though, as I still need to know what chapter length you guys prefer. Here is Chapter 5!**

It was pitch-black in the woods. Tree branches were low and they kept cutting and smacking Shoko as she rode through the forest. Screams were behind her, the Fluff People chasing after Shoko with swords and torches. They had light, but Shoko didn't. If she could just get far enough, the Fluff People's light won't reach her, concealing her away from the angry citizens.

Tears ran down Shoko's cheeks. She was a murderer, a thirteen year old murderer. This wasn't supposed to happen. But she couldn't stop. It was like her arm and legs had minds of their own. Minds filled with thoughts of revenge.

While Shoko was riding, a large tree branch hit her directly in the face, knocking her off her tiger.

"Get back here! I need you..." She yelled as her tiger ran off, far into the woods.

Shoko got up and began running after her tiger. The Fluff People were getting closer, their light coming into view. Shoko needed a place to hide, and fast.

She knew she couldn't catch up to her tiger now, so she decided to hide for the night, getting her tiger in the morning. It would be easier to search during daylight. Shoko dashed to a cluster of bushes nearby and leaped into them. But beneath the bushes was a deep hole, which Shoko fell into. The fall was long, and unluckily for Shoko, she landed on her head, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

She woke up in a chair, tied to it by a rope. Her mouth has covered by some tape, so she couldn't talk or move. Was she captured by the Fluff People? Were they about to execute her? Shoko didn't know. But she was just about to find out...

The room she was trapped in was made out of dirt, meaning she must be underground. Torches lit the room, and a corridor was in front of her. It was dark in the corridor, so Shoko couldn't see what was in it. All of a sudden, a man walked out of the corridor, holding a box.

The man was covered by dark robes and a large hat, so Shoko couldn't see who he was.

"Ah... You're awake. I apologize for tying you up and covering your mouth. I didn't want you to run away or scream, blowing my cover. Besides, you're injured, so running around screaming wouldn't help." The man said. His voice was very deep.

Shoko tried to say something, but all the came out was a garbled sentence that sounded like "Mwu ne wub yeb?"

The man replied, "Don't try to talk; you swallowed a ton of dirt when you landed head first. I also have a gift for you. I noticed your right arm was missing, so I made you a wooden replacement."

The man opened the box and in it was a wooden arm that resembled a robot arm. It couldn't move on its own, so the other hand was needed to open and close the wooden hand. Shoko opened her eyes in awe, as the arm was revealed to her. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry. Her left arm thrashed around, wanting to kill the man. She didn't want to, but her hand apparently wanted to.

"Don't cry. You just need a rest and then you will be able to leave my hideout. Just don't tell anyone where I am!" The man said.

He left the room and Shoko blinked the tears out of her eyes. She was going to get a new arm! It won't be as good as the real thing, but it is still good enough. After a while, Shoko fell asleep.

* * *

Her dream was about her parents, like her previous dream in the dojo. In this one, she was walking through a forest with them. She was also eight years old again.

"Daddy, why are we walking the forest? Where are we going?" She asked.

"Hush, Shoko. We will be there soon. Just be patient." Her dad replied.

They kept walking in silence until they reached a canyon. On the other side of the canyon was an arm that could perfectly replace the one she was missing. At the bottom of the canyon was a river of blood, filled with monsters and mutated humanoids.

"If you can jump across the canyon, you will get a new arm. But if you fall, mommy and daddy won't love you anymore." Shoko's mom said.

She stared down the canyon. She could easily make 3 metre jump. She began to ready herself. While she was thinking, her parents shouted at her.

"Just go already!" They pushed Shoko off the canyon as she screamed. She plunged into the river of blood and was slowly being eaten alive by the beasts that lived there. With her last sight, she glanced up and saw her parents.

"You failed us Shoko. We don't love you anymore." They walked away as Shoko screamed as her head was being torn off by a female humanoid.

"Welcome to the family." The humanoid laughed as Shoko's head was torn off of her body.

* * *

Shoko awoke with a jolt. That was the worst dream yet. Her mouth was still covered and she was still tied to the chair. What was taking that man so long? She suddenly got angry and used her weirdly placed teeth and bit off the cover on her mouth. She then leaned down and began chewing the rope away. After hours of tiring work, the rope was finally torn off her body and she got up from the chair. Now it was time to get the wooden arm and get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6: Ablaze

Chapter 6: Ablaze

**Authour's Note: Since I am only in Junior High School (Middle School), I get lots of free time. So this explains why I am giving you guys another chapter today.**

Shoko quietly walked down the dark corridor, trying her hardest not to wake the mysterious man that tied her up. Many passageways littered the corridor. How many rooms are there anyways? Shoko checked every passageway she passed. They held strange things, such as baseballs, basketballs, footballs, hockey sticks and hockey pucks, weird creatures in tubes filled with water. What is the man who owns this place do with all this stuff?

Eventually, Shoko arrived at the man's room. She saw the box with her new wooden arm. He was sleeping soundly. Shoko reached for her sword sheath, but when she checked her sword wasn't there. Where was it?

Shoko looked around the room, but couldn't find her sword. After searching for a little longer, she decided that she would search for her sword later. She slowly opened the box containing her wooden arm and took it. It fit just perfectly on her missing arm.

Shoko then faced the robed man. She raised her wooden arm and smacked the man directly on the face. He awoke, screaming in pain. Shoko repeatedly smashed her wooden arm into his face, eventually breaking his skull and murdering him. Shoko smirked with tears in her eyes. Another person killed.

She quickly found her sword in the hand of the man she just killed. His blood leaked on to it, and it was stuck in the man's cold grasp. Shoko pried the sword from his hands. It didn't help that the sword was glued to his hand by his blood. Shoko then exited the man's room and found a ladder in the room she was tied up in. She climbed it and eventually reached the top where the sun was shining brightly through the trees. She then pulled herself out of the hole. This was tough to do, because if she put too much strength on her wooden arm, it would fall off or break.

"Now it is time to search for the tiger." Shoko whispered under her breath.

* * *

She began exploring the forest, taking in the beautiful sight of the woods with all of its wildlife and colourful plants. Shoko then noticed a stream with bushes filled with berries nearby. Now that she saw this sight, she remembered how hungry and thirsty she was. Shoko plucked two handfuls of berries from the blue-coloured bush and drank from the stream.

Apparently, the berries had a side effect. Shoko began to get dizzy and the world turned before her. It bounced up and down and shook left and right. She stumbled down a slope and started tumbling down it.

When she arose, she was covered in leaves and branches pierced her flesh. Shoko pulled the branches off of her and started the trippy ride again. She didn't know if things were real or not because of the berries she ate.

Eventually, the side effects wore off and Shoko awoke in the middle of a stream in the middle of the forest. She looked down and noticed her clothes were torn pretty badly. Ignoring the fact that she was practically half-naked, Shoko resumed her search for her tiger.

* * *

She eventually found a trail of crushed leaves and snapped branches and started to follow it. The sun was already setting. Shoko's tiger was probably very far away right now, but she kept searching.

After even more hours of following the trampled path, Shoko noticed she was walking in complete circles. She sighed and laid down on the trampled leaves and began dozing off to sleep again. But before she could fall asleep, she heard a call.

"There she is! The one that murdered almost all of us! Get her!"

* * *

Shoko shot up on to her feet and began running blindly through the forest. She was in the same situation as the night before. Those Fluff People were out for revenge again.

Branches scraped her unprotected flesh and she began bleeding badly. Shoko glanced back and realized the fire was coming in her direction. The crazy Fluff People seriously wanted her dead, so they would even burn down a forest to do so.

The fire was travelling even faster than Shoko. It would only be a matter of time before it caught up to her. She needed to get out of the forest.

The fire then got in front of Shoko and burning logs collapsed all around her. She was trapped. The fire started closing in and a spark jumped up and landed on Shoko's wooden arm. It began burning, so Shoko quickly pulled it off and threw it into the flames. Her right is arm gone, again. The smoke became very thick and burned Shoko's eyes. She couldn't breathe anymore and she felt the flames climbing her legs. She couldn't die like this, could she?

* * *

_The girl no one loved is dead, gone. Everyone rejoice! Rejoice! No more murders! What an insecure little thirteen year old, hm?_

**Authour's Note: Oooh... Cliff hanger ending. I apologize if this chapter dragged on. I promise the next chapter will be better. Well, thanks for reading so far!**

**P.S: I would like to thank The Madman001 and Kawaiimoonbunny for being my first reviewers. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Burns and Bruises

Chapter 7: Burns and Bruises

**Authour's Note: Hey guys. I kinda lost interest in this story. Maybe starting to write it the second after I watched "The Vault" with no thought or sight of where it was going to go wasn't a good idea after all... But don't worry, I will be back. I am filled with interest and inspiration for 3 other stories I will begin to write simultaneously. Well here is the final chapter.**

* * *

Shoko awoke, sitting beside a tree, her clothes her new and her skin was partly burnt. What happened? How did she get saved? She glanced up and saw her tiger. She grinned.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me." She smiled.

* * *

After a few days of recovery, Shoko began to ride her tiger, but arrived in a city area in the middle of a vast plain with no source of food or water in sight. She figured she would need money to continue surviving. If she decided to rob stores in this city, the cops would be able to capture her and lock her away forever. As Shoko explored the city, she began hearing stories of a devious gang called the Bath Boy Gang.

"They're horrible I tell ya." One of the citizens was telling another. "They mugged me, took everything I had, including my son, who I was carrying him in my arms."

"I heard about them. I luckily never encountered them, and I am happy that I haven't." The other citizen said, with much concern.

Many stories said they were murderers and thieves. They say that if one could accomplish a task for them, one could join the gang and become rich. Shoko took this into account and began asking around where the Bath Boy Gang's hideout was. She got multiple answers. Some said beneath this very city, some said in abandoned buildings situated around the city. But the most intriguing answer was that it was a large mansion on top of a mountain. It apparently resembled a dojo...

Stunned by this, Shoko retraced her way through the forest, the village, the plains, the lakes and rivers. She finally arrived at the very mountain where her story began. Shoko summoned the courage and rode her tiger up the mountain and into the dojo...

* * *

**Authour's Note: Short, I know. I couldn't think of a better way to end this. Don't worry guys; my next stories will be much better than this. Besides, this is only my first fan fiction. If you are wondering what happens next, watch the Adventure Time episode, "The Vault". It explains the rest. Well, see you guys next time!**


End file.
